


Crack a smile

by ZADRGirl55



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZADRGirl55/pseuds/ZADRGirl55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dave ever saw Karkat smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crack a smile

**Author's Note:**

> knightanothingness asked:  
> 40: “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” - DaveKat.
> 
> I posted a prompt drabble meme on my tumblr. This was the result.

Dave had shown up out of seemingly nowhere, shoving some movies in Karkats face, looking incredibly proud of himself. Pushing them out of his way to glare at Dave, Karkat sighed. "is there any reason you have decided to shove," he counted them, "five, human movies in my face?"

"No, no." Dave shook his head, moving the movies back into Karkat's line of sight. "Read the titles. This took forever man."

Rolling his eyes Karkat did as he was told, mumbling the names as he went. Once he had finished his gaze wondered up to Dave, then back to the movies. "Dave?" He looked back up at Dave once again. "Dave, are these what I think they are?" Dave grinned, nodding a bit. "How the hell? I thought there weren't any human romcoms on the meteor. How did you get these?"

Dave shrugged. "I Borrowed some of yours so I could get the codes. Then I fiddled around with that for a bit. Told you I'd get some human movies for us to watch."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Karkat smiled and grabbed the movies from Dave. "I'll set up, you go get us snacks."

"Hold up." Dave tilted his head, an accusatory smile on his lips. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

Karkat glared at him and punched his shoulder. "Oh shut up Strider. Don't be an ass. Go get my husktop ready will you."

"Sure thing Kat." Dave winked as he turned to walk away, mumbling to himself. "I guess I'll just have to borrow more of your romcoms, huh?"


End file.
